


candy kitten

by JujuRotfuchs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Halloween, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mutual Pining, Otabek is a big bad Wolf, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yuri is a little brat, a/b/o references, alternative universe, kitten Yuri, otayuri - Freeform, the dirtiest thing I wrote so far, there is some fluff somewhere in there tho, werewolf Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: The big bad wolf lurking in the woods has a craving for some sugar. This Halloween, he wants to get the sweetest thing.





	candy kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CazinaIna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazinaIna/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, witches! Here, have some filth.
> 
> Edit (April 2018): there is now art for this by my amazing friend Ayden. You can see it [ here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DanU2CsV4AAKZd0.jpg) . For more of her art, give her a cheeky follow on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoSkepticalFox) or [ Tumblr](https://whatthefoxs.tumblr.com/)

 

The cold breeze that tugged multi colored leaves from the dying trees felt like a collective gasp of relief from all the creatures of the night.  
The undead, the beasts and the moon worshippers weren’t made for spring, when nature comes back to life. Nor were they made for the swollen heat of summer, when it became nearly impossible to hide tails and ears beneath revealing clothing, to walk unrecognized amongst unknowing humans.

But when the nights grew colder, when nature started to rot and sleep, it felt like rebirth for all those who had to hide by daylight, and the withered smell of rain soaked air tasted as close to salvation any of them would ever come to.

When the days grew shorter, there were more shadows to lurk in. When the wind howled, screams went unheard. When thousands of leafs covered the ground of the woods, traces left behind weren’t as easily spotted. Rain washed blood away and the darkness swallowed the rest.

The growing cold discouraged humans from lingering outside for too long, in the nights that didn’t belong to them in the first place.  
No more summery picnics in haunted forests, no more music festivals in the flower blooming fields, and no more family barbecues in the nightly parks. Less people outside meant less witnesses, though, and easier targets for the hungry creatures that had longingly awaited the end of summer.

Humans were easy to trick nowadays. No longer did they believe in urban legends, nor did they listen to the warning words of their wiser grandparents. They were deadened by the consumption of all kinds of media, of scary occurrences that just felt like fairytales - they didn’t fear the real monsters any longer. Some even longed for them, desired to be like them, found the idea of them romantic. Foolishness really, but it worked in the monsters’ favour. Sometimes, it was almost _too_ easy.

A little glimpse of fur got easily mistaken for winter clothing. Sharp teeth could be hidden beneath scarfs pulled up past the chin, and if a kid disappeared from the streets- well, they must’ve fallen into an icy river, or got lost wandering through the autumnal woods. Giggling girls willingly followed handsome men into the dark if they behaved long enough to seduce them. Horny boys chased pretty girls into the shadows of the night. Busy parents let their children slip out of sight way too often.

Autumn was freedom, winter was bliss and Halloween was a feast, the very cherry on top of a pile of sweet tasting, prettily wrapped up humans.

Otabek found Halloween rather silly, a holiday whose customs and origins had been twisted until it consisted only of wild parties, cheap costumes and chemically tasting sweets. But even if he didn’t understand the fuss being made over celebrating it, he was well aware of the appeal the holiday held for someone like him. With everyone dressed up, he wouldn’t have to hide his bright amber eyes from flashing in the darkness, nor would he have to force his body into a shape he would feel uncomfortable in, like he usually had to do just so he could walk undetected amongst humans.

Otabek didn't spend every day as a wolf, transforming himself fully only when hunting or when the curse of the full moon forced his beastly form from him. On any other day, though, his usual appearance still would've given him away.

He was bigger than most men, all broad shoulders and thick muscle. His claws- no, _nails_ \- were a little longer and his fangs- no, _teeth_ \- were a little sharper. The gleam in his eyes was eerily obvious and the deep, gravelly growl that shadowed his voice attracted unwanted attention too. But the most noticeable thing, more so than any of his other features, were the big, pointed ears that were nestled within his dark hair, and the black fluffy tail that grew from his lower back. Both of which were near impossible to hide unless Otabek forced his body into his full human form, but contorting himself into such a constricting shape was almost unbearably uncomfortable, causing his skin to itch all over as if it were too tight clothing threatening to choke him.

It wasn’t that he spent a lot of time amongst people, nor did he the wish to do so. Otabek was a lone wolf, and happy to be. His cave was a small and cozy, a wooden hunter’s cabin deep in the woods, full of warm furs and surrounded by strong trees with big trunks. The lodge acted as a perfect cover, from the elements as well whenever people strayed from the tracks and discovered it. No hiker looking for directions that ever knocked on his door suspected a werewolf to open it. All they saw was a grumpy huntsman sending them their way. _Most times_ , that was. Otabek even had a shotgun and a hunting license, should anyone ever ask. The idea wasn’t even that far fetched, he was a _hunter_ after all.

Living in the woods wasn’t as lonely as humans would think it to be. There was Georgi the ever lovesick witch, chatty to the point of insufferability, who had treated a few of Otabek’s wounds. Otabek secretly wondered if Georgi had tried one too many of his own love potions whilst making them- he’d fall in love with a rock if it were pretty enough.

Then there was Mila, a beautiful siren that always showed up in the icy stream Otabek drank from, beckoning him to come closer or trying to convince him to take a swim with her. Otabek wasn’t stupid, nor did he have a death wish. Mila’s attention really was focused on Sara, a lovey-dovey looking Dryad that always planted herself suspiciously close to the shore whenever Mila was around.

Victor and Yuuri lived in the woods too, a silver ice fox and a dark shimmering Kitsune who chased each other across the ice and between the trees until they disappeared into bushes and down fox’s burrows for long periods of time to…get rid of the tangible tension between them.

A lot of creatures called the woodlands their home. A Stag and his doe who called himself King of the forest but almost wet his fur when Otabek growled at him. A annoying little red bird that always fluttered after the Kitsune. Two old harpies that used to be mates but now bickered so much with each other that the entire forest could hear it.  
A bear cub that trotted after a lion-boy and two vampires that couldn’t be more different from another, one being outgoing and friendly, the other grumpy and tight lipped.  
A hag and her three little haglets, a nightmare with a Czech accent that despite it’s name was too nice to actually be one, and a very seductive Incubus with angelic curls that tried to get it on with everyone. Those were the creatures to cross Otabek’s path the most, at least. He wasn’t sure if he would call them his friends, but he felt more comfortable in their company knowing he didn’t have to hide who he was.

Living in the woods, mostly wanting to keep to himself, Otabek often didn’t have any reason to go into town. Usually, he hunted other animals to feed on, save for the rare occasion when a very unlucky human happened to stumble across him during a full moon. He didn’t feel too guilty about it, afterall it was part of the nature inside of him that wasn’t human itself. At least he didn’t lure children away from the streets, or keep some pretty little thing captive like he knew a few others living in the woods did. Pretty things usually came and found Otabek themselves, and while he did have some fun with them for a few hours, he never tortured them, and let them go once he was done with them.

Well, a little torture maybe but it was all fun and games. Very naughty games.

Pretty things came in all kinds and species. Long lashed Does, feisty Demon boys, enticing Hybrids and a few humans from time to time that smelt too delicious, or were too good looking to not get a little taste of- metaphorically speaking, of course.  
Otabek had an animalistic hunger for every sweet thing that looked at him for too long with bright eyes, and also for stubborn little brats that always acted as if they wouldn’t start drooling when Otabek released his pheromones into the air. So maybe, considering his love for sweet and sour things, he could understand the appeal of Halloween a little more.

Not that he didn’t prefer the hunt compared to being handed what he wanted freely. Where was the appeal in that? Unwrapping a nice present was much more satisfying if you truly earned it.

This Halloween, Otabek had no intentions of sneaking into town, wasn’t planning to watch how glitter covered girls got drunk, how children stuffed with candy got sick in their neighbour’s flowerbeds, or the boys that stunk of sweat eyed up every sweet thing on legs with a short skirt.

He used to do that, though, driven by his own curiosity to understand the weird holiday. Otabek had snuck into hot, airless clubs with pulsing, coloured lights and music so loud his ears hurt. He had tried a few of the sugary sweet candies and understood why people got sick when they ate too many. He’d joined a group of tipsy friends, and followed them home, to a bed when they’d dragged him upstairs giggling, spending the night between sweaty skin, ripped fishnets, smudged makeup and knotted fur that no one even suspected was actually real. Admittedly, it was one of the most fun nights he’d ever had with humans, but it sure was a pain in the ass to get all the confetti out of his tail. Long into November, he’d still found little colourful pieces on his cabin floor whenever he’d changed his fur.

Over the years as his curiosity dimmed, Otabek learned that he didn’t even have to leave the comfort of his forest to participate in the Halloween celebrations. Halloween was often friendly to dwellers of the night, and came to those who waited patiently and believed in the stupidity of humans. Because, as it turned out, a lot of them were fools. Fools who thought it’d be fun to walk in the woods at night to scare their friends, to finally get some time alone with the person they’d been trying to bang all evening or just to prove that there was nothing to be afraid of, the night of the ghosts being nothing but one big myth. Big mistake. Feast, Halloween was a feast and dessert delivered itself tonight.

Mila would bathe in blood, Georgi would probably think he found his soulmate as soon as the first drunk idiot puked into the bushes of his magical berries, and by morning, the Kitsune would be a pudgy little thing with chocolate and crumbs all over its whiskers. All Otabek expected was to be amused by every growl and howl his friends would make to scare the human visitors shitless until they’d run off, if they could, and maybe at the end of the night some pretty thing would even run straight into the arms of the big wolf? Otabek _was_ craving a little sugar.

It was just getting darker and from afar, he could pick up the gleeful shrieks of the children going trick or treating as dusk was setting in. His dark paws barely made any sound on the wet leafs as Otabek made his way back to his cabin. He wanted to be deeper in the woods when the more adventurous kids started coming closer to the streets and houses by the forest. If news made it’s way round that a big black wolf had been spotted so close to the town, then who knew how many humans would still dare to visit this night?  
Otabek wasn’t scared for his safety, he had yet met the fool that was dumb enough to try to fight him, but he didn’t want to spoil the fun for the others. He could already smell the Vampires hiding in the bushes to take a sip here and there.

He lifted his snout higher up, halting his movement for a moment. The wind ruffled the thick fur around his neck and his ears twitched at all the sounds of the forest. Rustling trees, bickering birds, a car passing by on a road much further away, ringing doorbells and laughing children.  
Otabek’s senses were more strongly pronounced than those of a normal human to begin with, but they were nothing compared to the things he could experience once he fully transformed into a wolf. Despite the distance to the nearest houses, Otabek could still see lit candles and carved pumpkins glimmering in the gardens and on the veranda steps through the trees due to his advanced eyesight.  
And through the scent of rotten leafs and the rich earth beneath his claws, he could still smell the warmth of caramelized apples and the richness of hot chocolate brewing on someone’s stove.

None of these things were tempting to Otabek when he was wearing his fur. His belly was full from the hunt, the only thing he had in mind was heading back home and taking a well deserved nap before it was late enough for the first teenagers to wander his woods. It wouldn’t be the first time that one of them wandered right into Otabek’s bed.

Otabek was about to leave the forest edge where his prey had led him to vanish deep into the woods again, when his ears picked up on something he couldn’t possibly ignore.

„Yuratchka! I told you to feed the chickens before you leave.“ The old man’s voice was faint but Otabek knew exactly where it came from.

„I’m going to, Grandpa! I’ll be downstairs in a minute.“

At that Otabek immediately turned around and quickly made his way further out of the woods. His destination was a small house at the outskirts of town, it’s messy little garden ending right where the forest began.

Otabek had once been lured to the house by a fat hen that had made his mouth water but once he went to spy on the house from behind the trees, ready to pounce, he had seen something that had made him even hungrier.  
The rattly fence of the property was surrounded by thick bushes on one side into which Otabek now sneaked to get a good look.  
The chickens cackled excitedly and Otabek’s ears twitched too when he heard approaching footsteps inside the house.

„Goodbye Grandpa, I’m going now.“

„Yuri, the chickens!“

„I’ll go out the back and feed them before leaving, I didn’t forget.“

„Do you have everything? Your keys?“

A sigh. „Yes of course, I’ll be quiet when I come back.“

„I’m not sure if I’ll be able to sleep.“

„Grandpa it’s Halloween, no one will bat an eye at a cat costume. There will be people covered in fake blood and half naked girls.“

The old man made a unhappy noise.

„Not where I’ll be, probably, you know I’m just gonna get myself some candy and then come back to watch horror movies all night. Nothing will happen.“

„I know but I can’t help but worry, I’m always feeling a little nervous when you go out like this.“

„Don’t worry Grandpa, I’m sure there isn’t a beast lurking in the shadows for me.“

„Don’t give me any ideas, Yuratchka. Now out with you, boy and don’t forget the chickens!“

A few more words of goodbye and then the back door finally opened. Pale blond hair was shimmering like moonlight in the dark as the boy jumped down the steps, heading for a small shed to collect a bucket full of grain. Otabek watched silently, it had been a while since he’d last seen Yuri. Too long.

When other people looked at Yuri, they saw a normal teenage boy. His blond hair a little longer than usual for a boy perhaps, his face much prettier than most perhaps. But all in all a normal teenage boy who wore baggy hoodies, didn’t respect his elders enough to properly greet them when meeting them on the streets and swearing too much for their liking too.

When Otabek looked at Yuri, he saw something else. The day when Otabek had intended to feast on the fat hen, was also the first time he had ever seen Yuri, but despite the hood on the boys head, Otabek hadn’t been tricked for a second.  
To him Yuri looked pretty too. Beautiful, even, with a face you expected on a painting in a museum and skin so smooth like no one had ever touched it before but furthermore, Otabek had seen immediately that Yuri was no human teenage boy. Yuri was part cat, a kind of hybrid Otabek hadn’t met before.  
If he was honest, he was going crazy with curiosity over where the boy came from and what his story was. Because the man he called his grandfather was definitely human.

Today there was no hood covering the fluffy golden ears sitting on top of Yuri’s head and his graceful tail wasn’t hidden away either but swished lazily back and forth as Yuri was stepping around between the excited chickens, throwing grain at the ground for them to frantically peck. That was what his grandfather must’ve been so worried about, his grandson going out without masking himself. Well strictly speaking, Yuri did put together somewhat of a costume.

There was a small pink heart drawn onto the tip of his nose and thin lines of fake black whiskers across his cheek. A lacy choker necklace was wound around his slim neck, all with a small bow and a little silver bell even. He had painted his nails black like claws and wore a leopard print bomber jacket. For everyone else it would look like Yuri had halfheartedly thrown together a costume with the purpose to look rather pretty then authentic.

Otabek had no idea why the kitten fascinated him so much but he couldn’t stop staring at him. There were days where he couldn’t stop thinking about him either and more often than it was wise, Otabek came here to see him. He wasn’t completely stupid, he knew that he desperately wanted to fuck Yuri - but beyond that? Otabek had no idea why he kept coming back.

He watched how Yuri turned the bucket upside down to show the chickens that it was empty and when they wouldn’t leave him alone, he hissed at them loudly until they fluttered away from him in fright. „Silly things.“ Yuri complained quietly as he stepped out of their enclosure. He put the bucket away and reached for a small backpack instead, looking over his shoulders to his grandfather’s house as if to make sure that there was no one watching him. He kept the shed door open which hid him from one side but Otabek’s view was still unblocked.

The wolf tilted his head a little to the side in confusion when Yuri toed off his sneakers and unzipped his baggy jeans to reveal that he wore more clothes beneath them. Although Otabek wasn’t sure if he’d call them _clothes_. T  
he jeans landed in a rumpled heap next to the abandoned sneakers in the grass as Yuri reached inside his backpack but Otabek was too distracted to watch what he was rummaging for.  
Yuri had beautiful long legs, legs which Otabek would love to sink his teeth into but unfortunately only really got a better glimpse of in summer when Yuri dressed in grass stained dungarees where the long legs had been cut off.  
But now Yuri’s legs were covered in sheer black and white striped stockings that went all the way up to the mid of his thigh, exposing enough of his smooth skin to make Otabek’s mouth water.

Having found what Yuri was looking for, he held up a pair of black lace-up boots and looked at the ground for a moment as if deciding whether or not he should sit down to put them on. To Otabek’s biggest delight, Yuri decided against it and bend over to do so. A deep growl almost escaped Otabek’s throat at the sight.  
Previously covered by the long hem of Yuri’s jacket but now fully exposed, was Yuri’s perfect ass covered by the smallest pair of back shorts the world had ever seen.

Heat grew in Otabek’s lower stomach as he imagined himself just pouncing from the bushes now, ripping the shorts down with his sharp teeth before he took Yuri right there in the grass, the scandalized cackling of the chickens only a background noise to their growls and moans.  
The rational part of his brain stopped him from doing so, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t fully enjoying every second it took Yuri to lace up his boots that went up to the mid of his calf, unknowingly presenting his ass to him the entire time.  
Once Yuri was done, his face was red from all the blood rushing to his head and his hair a little messy from hanging upside down. Yuri didn’t seem to notice as he was busy unzipping his bulky jacket now. Beneath it we wore a skintight black shirt with long sleeves but exposed his stomach and lower back instead, the hem barely reaching down to his last rib.  
Otabek felt hypnotized by the flat skin of his belly, by the little pink dip of his belly bottom. He wanted to drag his hot tongue all over it, wanted to bite at the porcelain skin until it was dotted in his bite marks and colorful bruises.

Yuri put his jacket a bit more carefully away then the rest of his clothes and pulled another jacket from his backpack. This one was tighter and smaller, black leather with fuzzy fake leopard fur inside. Yuri quickly shrugged it on and pulled his hair from beneath the collar. Then he hid all his discarded clothes somewhere in the shed, slung the empty backpack over his shoulder and glanced over to the house once more before he closed the shed door and snuck away, climbing over the fence to the street. A little bit of his asscheek was peeking out beneath those ridiculously small shorts. _What a naughty kitten_ , Otabek thought with a wolfish grin.

He crawled out of the bushes and shook his fur, hopefully getting rid of any leafs that were stuck. He knew that Yuri would have to walk parallel to the forest for a while longer until the reached one of the main roads, until then Otabek could follow him but not beyond that. Yuri was surely heading to town and Otabek was wearing nothing but his fur, if he shrugged the wolf off he’d be completely naked. It probably wouldn’t bother him as much as any parents going trick or treating with their kids though.

Otabek’s plan to head back home and nap for a while was long forgotten. It was much more tempting to see what the naughty kitty would get up too. And so what if Otabek wanted to keep an eye on him? That was almost honorable, wasn’t it? Walking around like that he surely would get himself in trouble, pretty thing that he was. Otabek couldn’t allow any dirty boys getting their hands on that little peach. The thought alone made him want to cause a bloodbath.

So what should he do? Drag the kitten into the forest before he reached the main road, making him disappear for the night? The idea filled him with excitement but he didn’t want to scare Yuri. The opposite actually, he wanted Yuri to like him and maybe that was the reason why he’d never really shown himself to the boy before. Otabek was used to pretty things swooning and running after him so what if the prettiest of them had no interest in him at all?  
The thought didn’t sit right with him. He had his eyes on Yuri for so long, felt possessive over his prey, felt obsessive over this boy, felt…felt like he would give all other pretty things up if that meant that he would be able to have Yuri.

That thought was even more confusing. Never before had Otabek wanted to keep someone with him. He usually wanted them out of his bed again before the sweat had dried unless he was planning to go for another round. The wolf shook his head. Nonsense! An animal shouldn’t try to understand human emotions and now he had more important things to consider anyway.

Otabek had no doubts that he could easily find Yuri again, even in a crowd of people. The wolf inside of him had his scent memorized. _Sweet almond shampoo, faint laundry detergent, sour candy, a little sweat and the sunshine warm smell of his skin._ It was a scent that had lured Otabek out of the depth of his forest way too often.  
Having made a decision, Otabek took a sharp turn away from the roads and leaped into the woods instead, running for his cabin. He didn’t want to waste more time than necessary although he pushed his question why that was aside.

Once his home was in sight, Otabek shrugged the wolf off and the fur disappeared from his shoulders like he had dropped a towel from his naked body. His limbs stretched mid jump and when he landed, he did so on two feet instead of four paws. All that remained were his ears and tail which tickled the naked skin of his thigh as he took the last few steps to his frontdoor.  
Otabek wasn’t very sensitive to the cold but the breeze that hit his skin now still affected him more than it had only a moment ago.

Inside, he dressed quickly, dark clothes as always. Muscle shirt, hoodie layered over it just in case he needed a hood and his leather jacket last. He tucked the ends of his jeans into heavy boots and took a quick look in the mirror just to check if there were any twigs in his hair or if some blood was left on his cheek. Had all happened before.  
Stuffing some money into his pockets was the last thing he did before leaving his cabin again.  
  
Making a slight detour over to Georgi’s, he picked up some mint leaves from his ever growing garden and chewed them into mush to get rid of the taste in his mouth. Human Otabek didn’t enjoy stale blood as much as the wolf inside him did. He buzzed off quickly when he saw that he smoke coming from Georgi’s chimney was formed like little broken hearts. That story would surely cost him too much time. Time he’d rather spend ogling a certain kitten.

Otabek sped into a light jog, reaching the edge of the forest quickly again. He tried to not look suspicious when the trees finally spit him out and he stepped onto the concrete of the road in case anyone was nearby, but no one is in sight. Still, he pulled the hood over his head and pushed his tail under his jacket, at least until he’d reach the center of town where it’s busier and more people were walking around in costumes.  
He followed the same direction he knew Yuri took until he reached the main road, from there on he sniffed his way closer to him. The longer Otabek walked, the more people he met. Mostly parents with their children and young teens that still went trick or treating but smelled like they had Vodka hidden in their backpacks too.

It was sooner than expected that Otabek found Yuri again. His scent hit him as soon as he was past the boozy smelling kids and it nearly made him drool. Yuri smelled like happiness now, like sticky caramel and melted chocolate. Otabek spotted his striped stockings in someone’s front yard, having just rung the doorbell. A man opened the door, bowl of candy already in his arms and Yuri unzipped his backpack, holding it out to be filled with sweets.  
Otabek couldn’t hear the following conversation because a bus full of loudly singing students drove past then, but he could see how Yuri’s tail formed into a bottle brush and his own muscles tensed automatically at the sign of discomfort.  
Instead of waiting for the man now, Yuri grabbed the sweets out of the bowl himself and hissed just as the bus finally drove off so Otabek could just catch the end of whatever was going on:

„…I’m a boy, asshole and I’d rather shit in my hands and clap than come anywhere near that wrinkly little thing.“ He shouted loud enough so multiple people turned their heads to look at the man, whose face instantly became red from embarrassment, while Yuri stormed off. It made Otabek grin when he saw how proudly Yuri strode off. Vain little kitty.

Otabek waited until Yuri was a few houses away, then he walked up to the same door and rung the bell. The man opened again, bowl in hand looking like he was ready to snap at the next person saying anything about what just happened. He didn’t know it yet because he looked into the calm face of a young man but Otabek was seconds away from snapping his neck in two.

„Aren’t you a little old for sweets?“ The man grouched, eyeing Otabek up and down.

Oh Otabek did want something sweet tonight but he wouldn’t bother explaining that. „I’m not here for the candy.“

„Then what the hell do you want?“ The man looked annoyed, sounded so too.

Otabek took a step closer. It was only now that the man seemed to notice his muscles. He started to look more irritated. „You remember the boy that was just here? The blond cat?“

The man turned red again. „That little brat! Listen I didn’t-„

Otabek growled at him with the might of a fully grown wolf. It made the doorframe shake and the man turned pale.

„I wasn’t done speaking yet.“ Otabek growled again and put his hand on the door so the man couldn’t close it. The wood would splinter if he tried to do so regardless. „You better never say anything like that to anyone ever again. Especially not if they’re that young. And if you ever see that boy again? I’ll expect you to turn around and head in the opposite direction. I’m serious, don’t even look at him or I’ll make you regret it.“

„Who do you think you are? Leave or I’ll call the police.“ His voice was shaking but Otabek didn’t care about what he had to say.

„You have kids?“ He asked instead, eyeing the pile of children’s shoes in the hallway behind him. The man’s eyes widened. „You think I wasn’t serious? You think I won’t notice if you do something like this again? How about I drag your kids into the woods and eat them alive, making sure that you’ll hear their screams all the way down here?“

Otabek wouldn’t do that, but he did sound pretty genuine in that moment, and that’s what counted. He flashed his bright wolf eyes at the man to make him understand that he really wasn’t kidding. The man yelped and dropped the bowl of sweets, candy scattering all over the floor. He took a few steps back, stinking of fear.

„Do we have an agreement?“ Otabek asked, letting his fangs visibly grow just because he was having fun at that point.

The man nodded frantically, looking like he might pass out.

„I can’t hear you?“ Otabek said and pulled his hood back before putting a hand behind his furry ear to mock the man even more. „What was that?“

„Y-yes,“ the man stammered, unable to look away from Otabek’s wolf ears now. „I’ll never do something like that again.“

„Thought so. You’ll never know what might lurk in the shadows, watching.“ Otabek took his hands from the door and turned to leave before the man pissed his pants in his presence. Something like that happened before, and the smell was anything but pleasant, Otabek didn’t wish for a repetition.

He pulled the hood back over his ears and stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting his eyes search for the striped stockings once more. Not only did they made Otabek want to do the most animalistic things to Yuri, but they were also pretty easy to spot in the darkness. Yuri was skipping down the sidewalk a few houses away, backpack dangling from his fingertips back and forth, back and forth, while he used his other hand to hold up a big candy cane he was chewing on.  
It looked like he was heading for the University district of their small town, right into the centre of tonight’s biggest parties and alcohol orgies. Otabek rolled his eyes even if no one was there to see it. He wasn’t sure how many more hungry looks at the kitten it would take until Otabek did something dumb.  
The only species that could compete with wolves when it came to insatiable hunger regarding pretty things showing a little skin, were drunk college boys.

So Otabek followed after Yuri with a little distance between them, watching him go from house to house collecting sweets. His backpack would’ve started to grow heavy if it weren’t for the fact that Yuri was eating most of it right away. The candy cane had disappeared so quickly that Otabek could only hope that the kitten had accidentally dropped it, not swallowed it whole. Yuri brushed sour sugar from his fake whiskers and licked sticky caramel from his lips until Otabek wondered how such a little thing could eat so much. Not that it wasn’t entertaining to count how many jellybeans Yuri could stuff into his mouth until he looked like a chipmunk, but he’d rather not watch Yuri puke his guts out at the end of the night.

It was when Yuri walked past a group of young students loitering around that the catcalling started. Otabek immediately tensed, but Yuri simply flipped them off and kept on walking, not impressed or intimidated at all. Otabek still sped up his own steps.

„Guys have you seen that ass? I’d love to get my hands on that.“ One of them said, bumping shoulders with another dude while his friends laughed.

„You plan on losing that hand?“ Otabek growled at him, having appeared behind him unnoticed.

The guy yelped in surprise as he turned around. He must’ve planned to say something in return but seeing the expression on Otabek’s face, the smile disappeared from his face and he seemed to change his mind.

„Hey man, I was only joking.“

„I’m not.“ Otabek said, towering over him. „So keep your hands to yourself.“

He waited a few more moments, waited for one of them to act up. It’s stupid but the animal inside him would have loved to beat up an entire pack of dumb boys just because he knew he could. But they were not dumb enough to provoke him again and Otabek didn’t want to lose sight of Yuri now that the crowd was thickening. He let them be and followed Yuri’s scent once more.

It was better not to about think how he, the most powerful creature around, had been running after a little kitten all night just because his balls felt ready to burst just from looking at him. How stupid was that, hm?

The scenery changed, family houses got replaced by apartment complexes with shop windows down at the first floor. Bookstores, Coffeeshops and Bars. Some of them were still open despite the late hour, having special Halloween events and themed drinks for tonight’s happy hour.  
Yuri’s scent wasn’t as easy to pick up out here between spilled beer, sweating drunks and clouds of hairspray, perfume and body glitter covering every girl that walked by.  
For a second, Otabek was worried that he might not be able to find Yuri again if the boy disappeared into a club and a dancing crowd, his smell masked by a hundred others covered in chemical fake blood and nose-itching thick makeup.

But then the kitten ran right into him when he rounded a corner. One second he was licking melted chocolate off his fingertips, the next he would’ve fallen flat on his plump little ass if Otabek hadn’t grabbed him him around the waist to hold him up.

Yuri blinked at Otabek with his large green eyes that were more intense and bigger than those of a normal human. He put mascara on his long lashes and smeared some glitter around his eyes too, details Otabek didn’t notice before.  
He was hanging on Otabek’s arms and stared at him, mouth slightly open. His sugary sweet breath hit Otabek with the force of a tsunami and he had to control himself so much to not simply lean forward and kiss him, that it was almost painful.

Eventually, seconds later that felt like a small eternity, he found his voice again. „Hey careful kitten, you should watch where you’re going.“

That seemed to bring Yuri back to reality. His mouth snapped shut and he started to frown. „Why should I?“ He grumbled, trying to stand on his own feet again.

Otabek let go of him as soon as he stood safely again but it didn’t feel as easy as it should. Yuri in his arms was something he could get used to. „Why? Haven’t you heard of little red riding hood and the big bad wolf? It’s dangerous to not watch where you’re going.“

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Otabek challengingly. „Of course I did but if I remember correctly, the wolf got the shit end of the stick and red riding hood happily ran off to fuck the huntsman silly. Grandma lived too and everything was well.“

Otabek had to laugh at that. „If that’s the story you’ve been told then I would love to borrow your storybook.“

„Do you?“ Yuri asked. „Doesn’t it worry you what happens to all the wolves in the fairytales?“

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows at that and stopped laughing. „Why would it?“

Yuri’s mouth fell open again and a blush started to dust his cheeks in slight pink. Such a pretty, pert kitty. „I-I know who you are.“ He finally stammered out, glaring at Otabek to make up for his short flicker of insecurity.

Otabek’s eyebrow arched up. „Oh, really?“ There was a excited flutter in his chest.

„Yeah, no! Well…“ Yuri bit his lip in frustration. „I know _what_ you are, okay?“ He hissed, looking adorably flustered.

Otabek’s grin only grew. This kind of game was like a hunt too and he enjoyed every second of it. „Yeah?“ He asked again, not willing to help the frustrated kitten out at all.

„Yeah.“ Yuri said and then, after a second of hesitation, he stood up on his tiptoes and carefully pushed Otabek’s hood back until his ears popped free. „You’re the big bad wolf.“ He almost whispered it, something like awe catching in his voice.

„Bad wolf, hm? Does that mean you’re scared of me?“

Yuri’s fingers lingered in the air, extended as if he wanted to reach out to touch Otabek’s ears. Now he slowly pulled them back. „I’m scared of nothing.“ He insisted but his voice was cracking a little.

„You don’t have to be scared of me.“

„That’s what the bad guys always say.“

„You don’t have to believe me, little one, but you will see that that I won’t do anything to harm you.“

„I’m not little!“ Yuri shrieked although his nose would poke Otabek in the chest if he stepped forward a little. „And I’m not scared of you.“ Yuri pouted. A pout Otabek really wanted to kiss. All he had to do was lean down, wrap his hands around that small waist once more, he could lick the chocolate taste right off those pouty lips…

Otabek swallowed. He didn’t want to frighten Yuri and that included not scaring Yuri off. „Do you want me to leave you alone?“ He asked, hoping that the answer would be negative.

He watched Yuri bite his lips, frowning slightly while he thought about it. Whatever crossed his mind then made Yuri blush again.

Otabek couldn’t help but grin. „Well?“

„Why would I care what you do? I don’t even know you.“ Yuri hissed suddenly, his ears turning back.

Otabek arched one eyebrow, calmly taking a few steps back. „Alright.“ He said friendly, turning around to walk away.  
If Yuri didn’t want to talk to him, he would accept that. But that didn’t mean that he would leave him out of sight. He’d just keep his distance again and make sure the kitten didn’t run into any trouble. He was a few steps away when he heard Yuri calling after him.

„Actually…“, he halted as if he didn’t think his actions quite through, „that’s not entirely true.“ Otabek turned around again, waiting for Yuri to come to him his time.

Yuri kept his eyes on the ground, his ears tipped to the side, cheeks red while he came slowly closer. „I’ve seen you…around.“ He peeked up to Otabek from beneath glittery lashes. „I’ve seen you in the woods a few times.“

Otabek looked at him calmly, a small smile on his lips. Yuri must be good at sneaking then, he can’t remember noticing the kitten that often save for the times he went to see him himself.

„Yes?“ He asked, starting to walk again. This time Yuri stayed at his side.

„At first I’ve only seen your eyes gleam between the trees. Another time I saw you chasing after something from afar. You’re very big, aren’t you? With lots of fluffy black fur?“

Otabek wouldn’t admit it but the wolf inside him was purring when Yuri called him big, implying that he was strong.

„I’m the only wolf living in these woods.“ Otabek answered simply but his heart was beating faster.

„Then I saw you when I went mushroom picking with my Grandpa. You were so close…I thought I could easily reach out to touch you.“

 _Why didn’t you?_ „Yeah I remember that.“ More he won’t admit now. Won’t say that he couldn’t resist coming closer to show himself to Yuri that day and if it was only for a few heartbeats.

Yuri’s head snapped up to glare at him. „Why did you leave then?“

It warmed Otabek’s heart that Yuri sounded so insulted, and amused him at the same time. „You weren’t alone. Most Grandfathers don’t want their little kitties so close to big bad wolves.“ Otabek winked at him.

It made the blush reappear. Yuri quickly busied himself by stuffing more sweets into his mouth so Otabek wouldn’t notice. „I’m not little.“ He growled around a mouth full of gummy bears. „I was curious, you know? If there was a human inside that wolf or if it was just an animal.“

Otabek tried to not be insulted. Just an animal? Otabek as a wolf was much bigger than normal wolves were but how should a silly kitten know that if he’d never seen one before? „I’m not a human.“ Otabek said instead, trying to not sound grumpy.

„You know what I mean.“ Yuri rolled his eyes and offered a chocolate bar to Otabek who shook his head but accepted the proposal of peace.

„Yeah I know what you mean. You’re not a cat but you’re not a human either.“

Yuri shook his head. „And I can’t turn into a cat the way you turn into a wolf.“ He didn’t sound sad about it, said it nonchalantly.

It was something Otabek suspected but couldn’t prove until now. „Do you know why?“

The kitten shook his head again. „No, I don’t know anything about my parents or others like me. My grandpa…well you know that he’s a human if you saw him.“

Otabek only hummed, he didn’t want to make Yuri sad in case this was a sensitive topic but he saved the new information silently. Another piece to solve the puzzle that was Yuri Plisetsky.

„Maybe that’s why I’ve been so fascinated by you.“ Yuri said quietly and looked horrified a moment later. Otabek had to smirk at him. „I-I mean, not in a creepy way and I wouldn’t call it a fascination either actually, I just…it’s just that you’re a little like me too, okay? And you’re all alone and I…Oh forget it! And don’t look so smug, asshole.“ His tail formed a bottle brush again and Otabek had to ball his fingers into fists to not reach out and smooth it out again.

„You’re adorable, kitten.“

He turned even redder. „Don’t call me that!“

 _What? Adorable or kitten?_ „Well that’s what you are, isn’t it?“

„So? I’m not calling you wolf either all the time."

„No, you call me asshole instead.“ Otabek said, shorty flashing his eyes at Yuri to show him that that’s something he usually wouldn’t tolerate, not even once.

Yuri’s ears fell to the sides and he pulled his head between his shoulders, looking a little intimidated. „I don’t know your name.“ He accused with a small voice.

„It’s Otabek.“

„I’m Yuri.“ Otabek hummed like he didn’t knew that already.

They stay silent for a while, walking side by side without a real destination. Yuri had seemingly forgotten about going trick or treating but he still scarfed down one piece of candy after another. Stuffing the colourful empty wrappers back in his backpack.  
Otabek enjoyed his company. Loved that he could watch Yuri this close. How his lips glistened after Yuri licked them clean, how his long fingers ripped the sweets open, how his hips swung while he walked.  
He smelt like sugar and autumn leaves, like excitement and young blood. Otabek wanted him desperately and every time Yuri glanced over at him, his heart skipped a beat that maybe, he wasn’t the only one interested.

As it turned out, the kitty was a little chatterbox that couldn’t keep his mouth shut for long. He started by complaining about certain cheap candy although that didn’t stop him from eating it. Then he listed his favorite ones and only laughed and rolled his eyes when Otabek asked him how he wasn’t sick yet.  
Then he started gossiping over other people’s costumes after they passed them on the street and didn’t seem to mind much that Otabek was less talkative than him.  
Otabek found himself listening closely to everything Yuri had to say no matter how silly it was. Yuri was funny, he was witty and sarcastic and a few times so feisty that Otabek wanted nothing more than to spank his little butt bright red.

„Sometimes I feel like somebody's watching me in the woods.“ Yuri suddenly said. He changed the topic so quickly that it would be confusing hadn’t Otabek paid such close attention.

„There are a lot of creatures living there.“ Otabek said and Yuri pouted again like that wasn’t the answer he’d been hoping for. „You should be careful, not all of them are nice.“

„Are you nice?“ Yuri asked, something glinting in his eyes.

Otabek smirked at him. „I think that depends on who you ask.“

„I’m asking you.“

„I’m not very objective, am I?“

„You’re a hunter, right? You’re chasing animals?“

„Yes, the wolf needs to eat too. Not everyone can live from chocolate alone.“ He eyed Yuri’s sticky fingers playfully.

„And humans?“

„Rarely and if then by mistake mostly. The full moon messes with my … rationality. I can’t say that I enjoy it.“

Yuri looked at him with wide eyes. „And kittens?“ He asked breathlessly.

Otabek stepped into his way, looking down at him with longing eyes. „I’ve never done it before but I think I would really enjoy chasing after a kitten…with different intentions of course.“ He could hear Yuri’s heart starting to race.

„And once you caught one?“ It was barely a whisper.

„I’ll keep it.“

Yuri swallowed audibly. „And if you get hungry? Will you eat it?“

Otabek shook his head. „Kittens satisfy a different kind of hunger, one they caused in the first place.“

Yuri stared at him, hypnotized, until Otabek broke the spell by turning back to start walking again. Yuri stumbled after him.

„I saw you a few more times after the mushroom picking.“ Yuri said once he found his voice again, still sounding a little shaky.

„You shouldn’t roam the woods on your own.“

„I wasn’t!“ Yuri pouted, „I always saw you at the edge of the forest where the trees are lighter. If anything you should be more careful. What if the huntsman spots you? He has a cabin deep in the woods and makes sure everything is safe for the humans.“

Sweet Yura, so innocent, so clueless.

Otabek chuckled. „I’m the huntsman, Yuri.“

„What? But you’re the wolf! How-?“

„It’s the perfect disguise, isn’t it?“ Otabek asked, he wasn’t worried about Yuri spilling his secret. Not when he sounded so concerned a moment ago, not when he himself had such a big secret to keep.

„That’s brilliant.“ He said weakly. The wolf inside Otabek purred again.  
„So if I roamed the woods with you, I would be safe, right?“ The question came shyly, quietly spoken.

Otabek’s heart jumped joyfully at the idea of spending more time with Yuri, of Yuri _wanting_ to spend more time with him. To show him his home, to take him home! How could simple words make him feel so dizzy?

„Yeah, you’d be safe with me.“

„Unless you’re the bad guy after all.“

„Don’t you think I had enough chances by now to hurt you if I wanted to?“

„Maybe you’re really twisted and you want to earn my trust first?“

„Maybe you watched too many human movies? Believe me, I’m strong enough to not need any tricks. And I surely wouldn’t listen to your chatter if I planned something sick. That seems like a waste of time to me.“

Yuri stopped walking and glared at Otabek when he turned to see why he wasn’t at his side any longer. „So my chatter is a waste of time to you?“ He hissed. „No one said that you’ll have to-„

With a few big steps Otabek was back at his side and interrupted him by picking a lost leaf out of his hair. „It’s not a waste of time and that’s the difference, kitten.“ His fingers lingered in the soft hair for a little longer.

This time Yuri didn’t scold him for calling him like that but he did glare for a bit longer while they continued to walk. Bratty little thing, Otabek thought fondly.

It didn’t take long until Yuri’s curiosity got the upper hand again. „Otabek?

„Hmm?“

„Didn’t you say you were the only wolf living in our woods?“

„Yeah.“ Sometimes other wolves traveled through them but they never stayed for long.

„Then how come I saw you with another one once?“

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, searching his memories for what Yuri could possibly refer to. „Another wolf?“

„Yeah, a girl. She had short brown hair and…“ Yuri seemed to realize his mistake the same moment Otabek finally remembered. He got as red as a tomato and avoided looking Otabek in the eye while Otabek’s stomach flooded with arousal and amusement.

The she-wolf had come too close to Otabek’s home while traveling through the woods which Otabek took as a intrusion on his territory. He had chased her for miles, almost out of the woods until he finally caught her. They had fought for a while until the animalistic tension between them had shifted into something different.  
She had ended up submitting to him. First as a wolf, then as a woman. It had been wild, aggressive almost. They started as animals and in the middle of it as they rolled over, turned back into humans until there was a girl squirming beneath Otabek.  
It was loud and dirty, sweaty and amazing. Two wolves fighting for power while they were tangled around each other on the dusty ground. Afterwards they had gone their separate ways and never seen each other again. It had been fun while it happened but she hadn’t been special to Otabek so he had almost forgot about her.

But the thought that Yuri had watched their raw passion, unable to maybe even look away, now that made Otabek’s blood boil and let him see that moment of lust in a different, more exciting light.  
What had went through Yuri’s head back then? Did it turn him on? Put him off? Had he watched how the muscles flexed on Otabek’s back? How the sweat rolled down between his shoulder blades? Or had he been focused on the girl instead? On her spread legs? Her naked chest? The thought filled Otabek with displeasure.

Yuri still wasn’t looking at him while he nervously picked at his nail polish and Otabek could hear the anxious flutter of his heart. He didn’t want to embarrass him any further than he clearly already had but the primal part of Otabek couldn’t understand what about this was embarrassing to begin with. He didn’t like how humans made a big fuss about being naked and having sex like it was something shameful. And he really was very curious about what Yuri had been thinking so he didn’t knew how to deal with this tense silence right now.

„Yeah, she, um, wasn’t from here and she didn’t stay. Sometimes other wolves come traveling through the woods but it, um, it didn’t mean anything.“

„Okay listen,“ Yuri finally croaked out, „I get that this is weird but I practically stumbled upon you both and I-I…“ He didn’t seem to know how to end his sentence.

„It’s alright, don’t worry about it.“

„So you’re not, mad or anything?“ Yuri asked carefully.

„No I’m not mad, curious if anything.“

„Curious?“

„Yes.“ Otabek said and stopped to let a car drive past before crossing the street, Yuri hurrying after him. It would be on him now if he wanted to delve deeper into his subject. Otabek wouldn’t force it upon him if it made him uncomfortable.

But as it turned out, kitties were simply too nosy to let something like this slide. „What do you mean? What are you curious about?“

„Did you like it?“

Yuri made a indefinable shrieking noise. „What?“

„Did you like what you saw? You stayed to watch.“

Otabek was glad that they had already crossed the street because Yuri had stopped dead in his tracks like a small animal caught in the headlights of a fast approaching car. He opened his mouth, closed it again. Blushing once more, his eyes full of emotions his mouth didn’t want to form into words.

He didn’t need to, Otabek saw the answer on his face despite the traces of embarrassment and shame. It cost him a great deal to stop his lips from forming into a smile, he didn’t want Yuri to feel like he was making fun of him.

„Okay,“ he said, voice a little rough. „You don’t have to say anything.“

„Don’t look so smug!“ Yuri demanded and actually stomped his foot like a five year old. „It was like a car accident okay? Can’t look away from those either.“

Now the grin took over and Otabek shook his head. „Naughty kitty.“

Yuri stormed past him, right through a pile of dry autumn leafs someone had carefully swept together. Orange, red and yellow flew everywhere while Yuri swore under his breath at Otabek, who at first pretended that he couldn’t hear every single word very clearly. Kitten had a foul little mouth, someone should really teach him some manners.

„Do you kiss your Grandfather with that mouth, kitten?“ He asked playfully when he caught up to Yuri again.

„How about you kiss my ass, idiot.“ Yuri mumbled angrily.

Then he yelped loudly as Otabek forcefully pulled him back by his belt loops until his backside was pressed against Otabek’s front. He leaned down to breathe hotly over Yuri’s neck, goosebumps rising where his breath hit his skin. His lips faintly moved against Yuri’s hair as he spoke.

„Don’t give me any ideas.“ He growled quietly before releasing Yuri from his grip again.

The boy leaned for a few more seconds against him before he realised that Otabek wasn’t holding him up any longer, then he took a few stumbling steps forward.

Otabek acted calmly but on the inside he was burning up. Yuri’s small ass had felt perfect pressed against him and he desperately wanted to feel him again. Naked and beneath him, preferably, and before the night was over. Otabek would go crazy if he didn’t get his hands on him soon but he feared that once he had him, he would never let him go again.  
As it was getting later, the kids disappeared from the streets and more and more party-goers came out to call after each other and sing off-key in their tipsy state. The sound of high heels clattering over wet asphalt mixed with opening bar doors that released the noise from inside out into the night.  
The bass of music coming from a club was booming down the street, luring in masked people. A glass bottle shattered somewhere and a girl screamed before she started giggling over the spilled champagne. There was glitter and confetti all over the sidewalk, a few colorful candy wrappers too.  
Yuri and himself were still far from the woods, but if Otabek came back to any trash in his forest, he’d hunt those responsible down and make them eat some dirt in return.

Yuri hadn’t said much since their little incident but Otabek could sense that he wasn’t mad any longer. He actually stayed close to Otabek’s side and glanced at him every now and then with gleaming eyes, biting his lips.  
Now this wasn’t wishful thinking just because Otabek felt his own skin itching but Yuri, whether he knew it or not, gave off a lot of pheromones that made Otabek want to get very hard. He had to concentrate a lot to prevent that.

„Wait! Where are we going?“ Yuri suddenly focused on the street again, stopping to turn his head from side to side. Otabek had tried to subtly walk them away from the University district with all its bars and clubs and it had worked just fine while Yuri had been busy ogling him but then the first family houses in the outskirts had come into view again and Yuri had noticed.  
What could Otabek say? That he wanted to take Yuri home when he wasn’t even supposed to know where that was?

He shrugged his shoulders casually like he hadn’t watched the way either. „We’re just walking around. Still wanna go trick or treating?“

„It’s way too late for that now. Let’s go back, I wanted to go a club.“

Otabek snorted. „They won’t let you in, you’re too young.“

Yuri glared at him. „I’ll sneak in then, I’m good at that.“

„You don’t wanna go into a club, believe me.“

Yuri crossed his arms. „Oh yeah? Why’s that?“

„Well apart from the fact that you’ll be sexually assaulted before the first song ends, you also won’t like it. There is no air in there, no plants, the music is so loud it will hurt your ears until they feel like bleeding. Clubs like that aren’t for creatures like us. It’s sensory overload and it really hurts your head.“

„What makes you think I’ve never been to a club before? Maybe it’s my fucking thing okay?“

Otabek didn’t believe him for a second that he’d ever been to a club before but he didn’t want to argue. „It’s not my thing.“

Yuri stepped closer to him, looking up at him from underneath those damn long lashes. „And if I had wanted to dance with you?“

Otabek put his hands on Yuri’s hips, lightly. „I’ll dance with you, then, but not inside a club.“

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, standing on his tiptoes again to do so. „And if I had wanted to kiss you?“

Otabek knew he had Yuri hooked, there was no reason for him not to give into Yuri’s demands just because he feared he wouldn’t get any otherwise. „You can kiss me wherever you want.“

„But you still won’t come with me?“

Otabek shook his head.

„Why not?“ Yuri whined. Little brat.

„Told you, it’s torture for our senses. You won’t like it either.“

Yuri glared at him and unwrapped his arms from his neck. „Don’t tell me what to do.“

Oh but Otabek knew little brats like Yuri. They wanted to be told exactly what to do but they only realised it once somebody actually did it. Otabek couldn’t wait to make the kitten realise.

„Go on then.“ Otabek said and Yuri’s eyes went wide.

„And what about you?“

„I’ll go home.“ Otabek lied. He would go nowhere until Yuri was either at his side again or safe at his grandfather’s home in his own bed but the brat didn’t need to know that he was only bluffing.

„But I thought you wanted me?“ Yuri’s lower lip was wobbling a little.

Otabek took a step closer to him and cupped both sides of his face, stroking his cheeks with his thumb, careful not to smudge the fake whiskers.

„I do, kitten, I really do. But I won’t run after you like a lost little puppy.“

„I know you’ve been watching me.“ Yuri whispered. „I know you follow me every now and then. It’s your eyes I feel on me when I’m near the forest or in my back garden.“

Yuri’s heart was racing, so was Otabek’s.

„And I know you ate my hen, asshole.“

Otabek had to laugh. „She was delicious.“

„You really are the big bad wolf, aren’t you?“ Yuri asked, vulnerability gleaming in his eyes.

„I’ll be good to you.“ Otabek said, leaning his forehead against Yuri’s, inhaling the warm scent of his hair.

„Come with me then.“ Yuri said again, stubborn little thing.

„How about I’ll take you home instead?“

„How about you go and fuck yourself?“ Yuri hissed and pulled away from Otabek, whose eyes flashed in anger.

„Careful, kitten. Don’t pull that bullshit with me.“

Yuri crossed his arms again. Hell, why was he being so difficult? His tail swished in anger. „Leave if you don’t like it.“

And Otabek did. Without a word of goodbye he turned and walked off until he rounded the next corner, where he slipped into the shadows.

He’d been watching Yuri for long enough to know about his bad temper and that he didn’t always think through what he was saying, but if he thought he could throw tantrums like that with Otabek, he was sadly mistaken. He didn’t care if Yuri was a scratchy little beast with others, but Otabek would tame his tiger until he was calmly purring on his lap. There had been too much bickering this evening already.

Once Otabek heard Yuri’s footsteps take off, he made his way back to follow him. This time he stuck to the shadows completely, becoming invisible. He caught up with Yuri just in time to see him disappear into the nearest club, then he leaned back against the wall of a building opposite from it and started to count.  
The place was bouncing, music so loud the asphalt beneath Otabek’s boots was vibrating. It wouldn’t take long until the kitten came back out.

10 minutes, it took him 10 minutes then Yuri came stumbling out the entrance, clutching his tail close to his body and rubbing his right ear with a displeased expression on his face. He looked up and down the street like he was searching for something. His face fell when he didn’t saw what he was looking for.  
Otabek was relieved to see him again, a small part of him had been worried that Yuri would find someone else to entertain him inside the club, ready to pop his sweet cherry. 10 more minutes and Otabek would’ve gone looking for him despite the noise and dragged him back out, screaming and kicking if necessary.

But sweet little Yuri had realised on his own that he’d been wrong and now the was clearly looking for Otabek while he stepped away from the club and began heading home, following the direction he thought Otabek took.  
The wolf’s chest swelled that the kitten had hoped to see him again and was clearly upset that this wasn’t the case. Still, Otabek would let him sulk for a while longer, give him an opportunity to think about why he was all by himself now. Maybe he’d learn to behave himself better next time then.

Unnoticed and covered by the shadows, Otabek sneaked after him with some distance, keeping an eye out for him. The last thing he needed now was another creature of the night wanting to take a bite of a pretty thing like him, all alone in the darkness. Otabek’s sharp eyes were scanning the bushes and shadows around for any lurking dangers but whether it be luck or his own dominant presence, found none.  
Meanwhile Yuri had remembered his candy stack again and now munched chocolate away like it was a cure for frustration. Otabek would’ve chuckled if it didn’t also mean giving his location away.

Instead of taking the turn that would lead Yuri to the end of the street where his grandfather’s house stood, he chose a small muddy trail that would guide him away from the streets and towards a opening in the trees that most humans used by daylight to take their dogs for a walk.  
Otabek watched with new interest how Yuri carefully stepped over puddles so he wouldn’t slip in the mud as he made his way closer to the forest. He looked over his shoulder every few seconds, biting his lips, a strong scent of uncertainty laced with fear coming off of him. Once he reached the first trees, he stopped, looking unsure what to do next. Otabek couldn’t blame him- it was only smart to not run thoughtlessly into a haunted forest at night.

„Beka?“ Yuri whispered into the darkness, „Otabek?“

Otabek ears perked up in joy and his heart was starting to beat faster. Of course he hadn’t expected Yuri visiting the woods at night because he felt like going for a walk but to have it proven that the kitten was here looking for him still made him growl quietly in satisfaction.

Yuri must’ve heard because he flinched at the sound and turned around. „Otabek?“ His voice was shaking as he squinted into the darkness. For all he knew, the growl could’ve come from a bear or another big creature as well.  
Yuri stepped away from the opening and wandered the edge of the forest instead, peeking between the trees with the safe open space of the street still at his back.  
  
„Otabek? Are you here? I’m sorry for what I said.“

While Yuri was distracted, Otabek closed the distance between them silently before letting himself be swallowed by the shadows once more. Without Yuri noticing, he disappeared between the trees right behind his back, letting a few twigs snap on purpose beneath his boots.

„Beka?“ Yuri spun around breathlessly but Otabek had already circled him once more, hidden by the trees and darkness so Yuri ended up looking at nothing but mist. „Are you playing with me? Because I’m gonna go home now, this isn’t funny. Are you even there?“

Otabek knew that he shouldn’t tease Yuri like this but it was just so tempting. Shortly, he let his bright amber eyes flash in the dark and Yuri immediately gasped. „Otabek?“ He came stumbling forwards, right through the trees and then stopped again when he couldn’t find Otabek in the dark. He took a few more tentative steps forwards, then he stopped to orientate himself. His ears twitched like he was hoping to catch anything that would help him out but no such luck. „Otabek?“ He asked once more, quieter now. He knew that he definitely wasn’t alone here but he sounded more than uncertain if he was in the friendly company he had expected.

A shiver went down his neck, then he turned around to leave the forest and just go home. Once his back was to him, Otabek pounced on him. He wrapped one arm around Yuri’s middle to pull him back between the trees, the other went over Yuri’s mouth to  
stifle his scream. Yuri squirmed pointlessly in Otabek’s strong grip, his heart racing so fast Otabek felt it pounding against his own chest.

„Caught a kitten,“ Otabek growled into his ear and while Yuri yelped against his large palm, he stopped struggling once he recognised his voice. „I told you to watch where you’re going.“

Yuri’s claws came up to pry Otabek’s hand away from his mouth. He let him but kept the kitten pressed close against him.

„And I told you you’re an asshole. You scared me half to death.“ Yuri hissed but made no move to get away from Otabek, if anything, he leaned back against his broad chest even more.

Otabek’s other hand went down to grab Yuri around the waist as well. „You deserve it, you’ve been a naughty kitten.“ He breathed hotly over Yuri’s neck, grinning when he saw goosebumps rising on his skin again. He leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against it, inhaling deeply. His kitten smelled so sweet, so horny.

Yuri gasped and placed his smaller hands over Otabek’s trying to interweave their fingers. „I haven’t been naughty.“ He mumbled halfheartedly, pulse picking up the longer Otabek spent breathing over his skin.

Suddenly Otabek bit down on his neck, licking and sucking over the sweet flesh in a way that was borderline painful, but Yuri let out a sound that was a half yelp, half moan.

„Don’t lie to me, little brat.“ Otabek growled once he licked over the swollen bruise. Yuri whimpered again, his little body too full with emotions to put them into words. He turned his head to the side to look at Otabek with wide eyes, licking his lips.

„I’m sorry.“ He whispered, rubbing his nose against Otabek’s jaw.

„What for?“ Otabek asked, petting Yuri’s flat stomach with his large hands, warming the chilled skin there. Yuri’s eyelashes fluttered in satisfaction. „Kitten?“ Otabek dug his nails lightly into the tight skin to bring him back to his senses.

„For storming off.“ Yuri gasped,“For hissing at you and calling you an asshole.“ Yuri nuzzled his head against Otabek’s chest, messing his hair up. „I’m sorry, you’ve been right. It was awful, I should’ve stayed with you.“

Otabek hummed and pressed his cheek against Yuri’s. „And what else are you sorry for?“ He let his hands roam again, up his smooth sides, tapping every rip with his fingertips until he pushed them under the hem of Yuri’s cropped sweater.

Yuri pulled back slightly to look at him in confusion. „That’s it? I haven’t done anything else wrong.“

„Hmm, think again kitten.“ Otabek’s hands slid up to cup his flat little tits and then, without warning, he tweaked Yuri’s small nipples. Yuri started to whine and struggle, making little sounds that Otabek instantly fell in love with. „Think again kitten, what did you do?“

Yuri panted while he looked down at his own reddened nipples, watching with his mouth open how Otabek pulled on them. „I’ve been naughty.“ He finally gasped out. „I’ve been a naughty kitten, I’m sorry!“

Otabek smiled into his hair and let go of his abused little tits, carefully smoothing Yuri’s shirt back down. „Yeah, that’s right.“ Otabek kissed down Yuri’s neck until the kitten’s head fell back against his shoulder and his breath turned shaky for a different reason. He clawed at the arms Otabek had still wrapped around him, needing something to hold on to.

„Are you gonna be a good kitten now?“ Otabek asked between kisses and nips at his neck, licking at his salty sweet skin.

Yuri whined, eyes blown wide. „I wanna be a good kitten for you.“

Otabek growled. „Do you even know what you’re saying there?“

The kitten turned in his arms and pressed himself against Otabek fully until his little bulge pressed against his thigh. „I wanna be yours.“ He whined. „No matter what that includes. You said you’d be good to me.“

Heat was eating itself through Otabek’s veins as he looked at those large, innocent eyes. He tightened his grip even more, the possessive beast inside him purring at Yuri’s words. „Yeah, I’ll be good to you.“ His voice was raspy. „And I’ll make you mine.“

Yuri made a happy little sound and cuddled into Otabek’s chest, rubbing his scent all over him. Otabek let him do as he pleased for a few moments, then he grew impatient. With one swift movement he grabbed Yuri behind his thighs and hoisted him up, carrying him a few steps until Yuri’s back was pushed against the trunk of a tree and their crotches closer together.  
Yuri shrieked in surprise and instinctively wrapped his legs around Otabek’s hips to get a better grip. His arms went around his broad shoulders while Otabek’s own hands slid from Yuri’s thighs to grab his ass instead. He dug his fingers into the plump flesh while Yuri started at him with parted lips.

„Once you’re mine no one else can ever have you again, you understand that, don’t you, kitten?“ Otabek growled, thrusting up against Yuri’s clothed erection.

The kitten’s mouth fell open a little further, his eyes went glassy. „Yeah,” he breathed out. „I’m yours now, only yours.” He rocked his little hips, pushing his ass back against Otabek’s hands.

Otabek rewarded him by thrusting harder against him, grinding him against the tree until the kitten started to pant. „Good,“ he growled, „Don’t forget about it.“

Then he leaned forward to finally kiss the kitten, letting him rut against him as he pleased. Yuri kissed clumsy, needy but Otabek had patience. He dominated their kiss, set the pace. Once Yuri matched it, he forced him to open his lips until he could push his tongue inside his hot mouth.  
Against his lips, Yuri whimpered and Otabek gave his ass a tight squeeze. The kitten tasted delicious, like sticky caramel and melted chocolate, like raw lust and nervous excitement. Otabek licked all the sugar from his lips, stole his increasing moans. He was crazy about him, he felt like he would never stop wanting him.

While being trapped between the tree and Otabek, the kitten didn’t have much room to move but that didn’t stop him from trying to desperately rub himself against Otabek, squirming in his iron grip to grind himself against his crotch. Otabek wolfishly grinned into their kiss, loving how Yuri’s ass felt as his little cheeks bounced against his palms.  
Yuri kissed him greedily, pressing their lips together so fiercely like he was scared Otabek would pull away every second. Silly kitty! Otabek would never again take his hands off him.

Everything about the way Yuri moved told Otabek just how inexperienced he was but he made up for it by being horny as hell, digging his fingers into Otabek’s shoulders while he tried to hump himself against the wolf. It was adorable really.

A few more moments into their messy make out, Otabek finally took pity on him by snapping his hips rapidly up against Yuri’s bulge, pounding him against the tree. Yuri broke their kiss with a surprised yelp of pleasure seconds before he screwed his eyes shut and came in his pants.

Otabek watched with a smug smirk how Yuri tried to catch his breath through swollen lips, cheeks red and eyes hazy once he opened them again.

„You’re gorgeous, kitten.“ Otabek said, looking at him with adoration. „I love watching you cum.“

Yuri shifted in his grip, looking a little embarrassed now. „Why haven’t you…?“ He asked sheepishly, letting the rest of his question hanging in the air.

Otabek kissed him on the swollen lips again. „Because only little kitties cum all over themselves.“ He said against his mouth and playfully pinched his ass cheek. „And besides that,“ he continued, biting lightly on the kitten’s lower lip,“who said I was done with you yet?“

Yuri’s breath hitched at that. „You’re not?“ He sounded a little scared, a little excited too.

„No, I’m not done with you yet.“ Otabek chuckled, kissed him again. „Far from it to be honest.“

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows and cupped Otabek’s face with one hand, letting his fingers wander over his jawline. „What will you do to me?“ He asked curiously.

„You’re a little virgin kitty, aren’t you?“ Oh the blush was here to stay! Yuri hummed vaguely and busied himself by petting Otabek’s hair, avoiding looking into his eyes. „No one popped that sweet cherry yet, right kitten?“

„C-cherry?“ Yuri asked shyly, looking at Otabek like he didn’t understand.

Now that he’d finally looked at him, Otabek held his eyes captive with his. „Haven’t heard that term before? I thought you had such a foul mouth, kitty? But your grandpa doesn’t use dirty words like that, am I right?“

Yuri shook his head, eyes blown wide with curiosity.

„Popping someones cherry means taking their virginity.“ Otabek explained, smiling at his small kitten. „You know what that means, right?“ He didn’t wait for a response. „It means that I’m gonna spread your pretty little cheeks apart,“ Otabek tapped Yuri’s ass for  
emphasis,“and fuck your cute little hole with my big cock until we both cum, just like you did in your pants a few moments ago.“

Speaking of cherries, Yuri’s face turned the colour of one. „I know what sex is,“ he hissed weakly, „I’m not a child.“

„Lucky me.“ Otabek teased, leaning forward to kiss him once more. He couldn’t imagine ever getting enough of this.

„Will you do to me what you did to that other wolf?“

„Hmm, that and so much more. Make it longer too.“

„That wasn’t long?“

Otabek pulled back, grinning. „So you did watch that whole thing, naughty one.“

Yuri nodded timidly. „Yeah I did and it made me…“

„Hard?“ Otabek offered to help out.

„Yes but also…“

„Horny? Confused? What, kitten?“

„Wet.“ Yuri admitted, looking like he didn’t knew whether or not Otabek’s reaction would be a good one.

Meanwhile, Otabek wasn’t sure if he’d heard right. „Wet?“

Now Yuri was clearly back to being embarrassed. „Yeah wet, like um…like girls get wet when you, you know? But not there…between my cheeks, instead.“

Otabek finally understood and his mouth dropped open while he started at Yuri like he’d struck gold. His shy words and the meaning behind it had made him unbelievably hard. „Fuck, I really am one lucky bastard.“ He growled and pressed forward to kiss Yuri again, deeper this time, licking into the kitten’s mouth with new hunger until their lips were shiny and wet.

„You don’t think it’s weird?“ Yuri asked once he managed to pull his mouth free from Otabek’s.

„I think it’s the hottest thing.“ Otabek admitted with heat, how couldn’t Yuri know how much he was turning him on? „Come here, kitten, do you think you can stand again?“

His legs had been shaking like crazy after his orgasm hit him so Otabek had continued to hold him up but now he had other things in mind that couldn’t wait much longer.  
Yuri nodded so Otabek carefully put him down. There was some bark stuck to the back of Yuri’s jacket and his hair was already a mess of twigs and leaves but that wasn’t important right now. The kitten would only get dirtier as the night went on.

When a car drove past the nearby street, briefly illuminating the trees, Yuri seemed to become aware that they weren’t far away from his grandfather’s house at all. He turned to Otabek with big accusing eyes and hissed at him.

„I can’t believe you jumped me behind the first tree you saw.“

Otabek grabbed his chin and kissed his pout. „With the way you’ve been acting, you’re lucky that I didn’t jump you on the street when you told me to kiss your ass.“ He smacked his little cheek lightly for clarification. „Now come on.“

„Where are we going?“

„I’m taking you home with me.“

„And what about my grandfather?“

„I don’t think he would appreciate being invited to watch, but we can ask him if it will make you feel better."

Yuri hissed again. „That’s not what I meant, asshole, and you know it.“

Otabek stopped walking and turned around to face Yuri. „You want me to send you back home?“ Yuri shook his head quickly. „So you wanna stay with me?“ Yuri nodded. „Then you have the choice. I’ll either fuck you in your childhood bedroom where you risk your grandpa walking in on us and having a heart attack because there is a big wolf pounding his innocent kitten, or you’ll come with me and we somehow sneak you back in once I’m done with you.“

Yuri crossed his arms. „How are you so sure I even want you to do any of those things to me? Aren’t you a little cocky?“

Otabek pulled the kitten into his arms, ignoring his raised hackles. Instead, he leaned down to whisper in his ear. „I know that you wanna spread your pretty legs for me because I can smell how dripping wet you get every time I mention it. I know it makes you leak from your tip and I know it makes you slick between your cheeks. I know that you want me to fuck you with my cock because you desperately humped yourself against it until you came all over yourself. And I know that you’ve been acting like a brat all evening so I’ll put you in your place, little one. So now that that’s out of the way, think about whether or not you wanna make this easier for yourself, hm?“ Otabek kissed him on top of his head and then grabbed the flustered kitten by the hand to drag him after himself, deeper into the woods. All Yuri could do was stumble after him, heart racing and cheeks pink. All of them.

Yuri had better senses than humans but they didn’t seem to be as advanced as Otabek’s were. More than once he would’ve walked into something or fallen over a root if Otabek wasn’t there to take care of him and it was clearly annoying him.

„How long until we’re there?“

„Not long, baby, I just told you."

„We’ve been walking forever.“

„What did I tell you about lying, kitten? We’ve only been walking for a few minutes.“

„My pants feel all sticky.“ He whined

„That’s what happens to naughty kitties.“ No pity for him.

„I don’t like it.“ The whining increases.

„Take them off then little brat.“

„Why don’t you take them off?“ Yuri hissed in a tone Otabek absolutely couldn’t tolerate.

He turned around swiftly and yanked the kittens tiny shorts down in one movement, hearing the button snap and land somewhere around them. Yuri yelped, then he stood there in nothing but his muddy boots, striped stockings and spoiled panties. Looking a little shocked. Otabek wished he could take a photo, the kitten really had to learn that his big mouth would have consequences.

„Beka!“ He whined, „It’s cold!“

As if there was any more fabric on those skimpy shorts! The kitten was being a little dramatic but Otabek felt amused by it. He pulled him closer by putting his hands on Yuri’s ass again, squeezing his cheeks tightly. „Who’s Beka, hm?“ He asked while Yuri cuddled against him, still pretending that he was cold when Otabek knew that creatures like them were made for the night. „You called me that earlier too, kitten.“

„It’s a nickname for you.“ Yuri said, pushing his little ass back into Otabek’s palms, wiggling his hips a little. „I thought you needed one too. Do you like it?“

„Hmm, I’ll decide once I hear you moaning it.“ Otabek mumbled, distracted by the slightly damp fabric of Yuri’s underwear. The smell already was hypnotizing and so he didn’t listen much as his baby continued to babble something in his whiny voice while clinging to him.

Intrigued, Otabek simply pushed his hands beneath the waistband and grabbed one bare cheek with his warm hand, jiggling it a little before spreading it to the side. He could hear Yuri gasp, his golden tail coming up to wrap around Otabek’s wrist in surprise.  
After a moment of tension, Yuri melted like butter into his arms and Otabek’s other hand slid down between the kitten’s chubby cheeks to rub over his little hole which was gloriously greasy. Otabek’s dick twitched at the touch, it felt like the kitten’s cunt was loudly inviting him to fuck it right this second. Suddenly, he had trouble remembering what they were even waiting for.

Yuri seemed to think so too, he was rolling his hips and panting while Otabek rubbed his rough fingers over his puckered rim, getting him only wetter.

„Kitten,“ he groaned, „will you let me see it? Show me your kitty cunt, yeah?“

Yuri whimpered at that and his hole twitched against Otabek’s fingers, then he nodded frantically. With great difficulty Otabek managed to finally pull his hands from Yuri’s ass so he could gently push him to his knees, following right after him.

„Beka,” Yuri complained while Otabek kneeled behind him, pulling his ass towards him and pushing his upper body down into the leafs a moment later, „the ground is all wet!“

„Afraid to get your fur dirty, princess?“ Otabek teased. Although it would be a shame if the mud stains wouldn’t be able to get washed out of those stockings again.

He was sure that Yuri was about to open his mouth again to let out another snarky remark but Otabek didn’t wait for him. He yanked his panties down without thinking about it twice and spread the kitten’s ass cheeks apart as far as they would stretch.  
The moonlight worked in Otabek’s favour, shining down to illuminate the glistening wet treasure box Yuri hid between his cheeks.  
Otabek’s mouth watered as he stared at it, imagining all the things he wanted to do to it. His cock pulsed hot and hard in his jeans, agreeing with every single idea.

He must’ve stared for too long because Yuri turned to look at him over his shoulder, eyes glassy. „Beka? What are you doing?“

„I’m gonna get you a little wetter, baby.“ He said in trance, leaning down to lick a thick stripe directly over Yuri’s hole, feeling how it twitched against his tongue at the unexpected contact. Yuri’s gasps came from far away, his own blood rushing through Otabek’s ears instead.  
The kitten tasted delicious, bitter and sweet at the same time and it got Otabek going like he was about to lose his mind. He lapped and sucked at the kitten’s rim, licking his juice up like he was dying of thirst. With his palms still squeezing Yuri’s cheeks, he could feel how the kitty pushed back against his tongue, trying to get a little more. Greedy thing.

Otabek pulled away from the little swollen rim for a while, dying to sink his teeth deeply into the plump peach that he hadn’t been able to get out of his mind. So that was what he did, now that he was finally allowed to, he left a collection of angry red bite marks all over Yuri’s heavenly ass while the kitten whined and squirmed in the mud. When he was done he added a few more nasty bruises to the perfect skin of Yuri’s porcelain thighs, making him howl in pleasure and pain.

„This is all mine now.“ Otabek growled once he pulled back, swatting at Yuri’s bare ass to watch it bounce and jiggle. The kitten yelped. „Isn’t that so?“ He smacked it again.

„Yes.“ Yuri gasped, pressing his face against the ground. „Are you spanking me because I’ve been naughty?“ He asked, sounding genuinely innocent.

Now Otabek was a big fan of punishing little teasing kitties but if he was honest, the sight of Yuri’s ass would let him forget his own name if only he stared at it for too long.

„Well now that you’ve reminded me…“ Otabek smacked his cheeks a few more times, rubbing and squeezing them until they were bright red. This night was getting better by the moment.

„Do you like it, baby?“ He asked while tapping his fingers playfully against the bruised skin.

„It hurts, Beka!“ Yuri whined and tilted his hips at the same time to press back against Otabek’s touch.

„But you like it?“ It took another sharp and unexpected smack until Yuri answered him.

„Yes!“

„Good kitten.“ Otabek rubbed his backside, deciding to move onto more important matters. Like his own painfully hard cock. Ever since he watched Yuri dressing in those skimpy clothes back in his grandfather’s garden, his balls had been feeling ready to burst.  
That had been hours ago by now and on at least a hundred different occasions since then, Otabek had wanted to push Yuri down and make him take his cock one way or another. His skin felt so hot and itchy, the heat inside his stomach was threatening to make him mad and his senses were completely overwhelmed by the way Yuri tasted, smelled and felt.

Otabek spread Yuri’s cheeks once more, holding them apart right in front of his face. Then he spat directly onto the kitten’s cunt with a filthy sound. Yuri shrieked in surprise but Otabek was already busy unzipping his jeans. At the sound, Yuri perked up. „Beka?“ He sounded nervous now. „What are you doing?“

With his jeans pushed down to mid thigh, Otabek stroked himself while watching how his spit slowly ran down Yuri’s hole until it trickled over his tight little balls. „I really need to cum, kitten, you’re driving me crazy.“

„You’re going to fuck me now?“ As if he hadn’t moaned so loudly half the forest heard him before, he now sounded shy again.

„No, I don’t wanna hurt you, you need to be prepared first.“

„Prepared?“

„I’ll explain it to you once we get to that, okay? Now be a good kitty and let me touch you a little, yeah?“

Otabek could proudly say that he had a lot of stamina but tonight he was so worked up, the first round wouldn’t take him long at all. But after that, once the edge was off? The kitten was in for a wild ride.

He started to jerk himself roughly, keeping his eyes firmly on the kitten’s round butt and glistening cunt. With his free hand he reached out to toy with the little pink rim, pressing in a little and pulling back until he heard Yuri’s breath increasing again.  
There was precum building up on the tip of Otabek’s cock and he let it drop directly on the kitten’s bruised ass cheek, rubbing it into his red his skin with his thumb.  
Yuri would smell so strongly of him after this, every creature would know he belonged to him. The thought made Otabek growl in satisfaction.

His need to come was becoming stronger so Otabek leaned forward and let his heavy cock slide between Yuri’s cheeks, rubbing himself between the plump flesh. Yuri watched over his shoulder with wanton eyes and open lips. There was some mud in his light hair and the whiskers on his cheeks were a little smudged. He looked so wrecked already that it made Otabek leak more pre cum which he smeared between Yuri’s cheeks and over his greasy hole.

He wondered how many creatures were currently watching, lurking in the shadows and wishing they could take a bit off his delicious sweet thing. But Otabek wouldn’t share him, the kitten was his now. All he wanted, all he needed.

Otabek pulled his cheeks apart, watched how his cock slid over his small ass, getting it wet and messy. Their complexion was so different held against each other, sun kissed and snow white. Their size differences was remarkable, Otabek’s big cock and Yuri’s tiny cunt. The sight made his balls tighten, orgasm fast approaching now.

Otabek pulled back slightly until only the fat head of his cock was lined up with Yuri’s puckered rim. He hushed the worrying kitten, telling him to trust him a little and that he wouldn’t hurt him. Then he nudged himself inside a little, pulling back before the stretch got too much for the kitty. He rubbed his cock head over his wet hole, tapped it against it and repeated the process over and over again. Pushing inside, pulling back out. Teasing the kitten, bringing himself closer. He tapped his cock against hot skin until the cunt relaxed for him, let him inside a little deeper.  
Yuri was whining and moaning, pushing back against his cock like he’d be able to take all of it now. Silly thing.

Otabek pushed his tip back inside and gave himself a few more rough strokes, when he felt his climax approaching he quickly pulled back out and came all over Yuri’s twitching hole, creaming the kitten’s cunt. He growled loudly, basking in satisfaction while colours danced behind his closed eyelids.

He wanted to pinch himself. He’d just came all over Yuri Plisetsky’s ass and judging by the way the kitten moaned and gasped, he’d loved it just as much.

Otabek leaned down to kiss him on the small of his back. „What a good kitty you are.“ He rasped, reaching between Yuri’s spread legs to stroke his pretty pink cock too.  
At his touch, Yuri’s thighs started to shake and his moans increased once more as he fucked into Otabek’s hand with unsteady movements. Otabek decided to help the kitten out and held him steady with one hand on his hip, while he used the other to jerk him off, quicker and faster now.

„You like this, baby?“ Otabek asked, licking the sweat off his back, „Remember I’m not done with you yet, I wanna pound your tight dirty cunt.“ At that Yuri let out a choked breath and spilled his release into Otabek’s hand. Then he collapsed on the ground, panting for air and closing his eyes.

Otabek knew that he would need a moment to come back to earth anyway, so he licked his fingers clean and the taste of his kitten almost made him hard again. He pulled his jeans back up and collected the clothes he had yanked of Yuri, stuffing them into his own pockets before he went to carefully pick the kitten up, cradling him in his arms. Yuri purred and cuddled closer against his chest, smearing some mud and glitter into his shirt.

„Where is your backpack, baby?“ Otabek asked when he couldn’t spot it.

„Dunno,“ Yuri mumbled, eyes still closed. „Must’ve forgotten it somewhere.“

„Was there anything important in it?“

„All my sweets.“ Yuri pouted like he hadn’t eaten most of them already.

Otabek chucked. „Besides your sweets? What about your key?“

Yuri shook his head. „It’s in the zip pocket of my jacket so I can’t lose it.“

Smart kitty. „I’ll find your backpack later and bring it back to you, okay?“ Otabek said, carrying Yuri to his cabin. Hopefully this time they would make it there.

„And what if someone ate all my sweets by then?“ He asked, fully awake again.

„Then I’ll feed you another sweet thing.“ Otabek teased and kissed his dirty cheek.

„You’re talking about something dirty again, right?“ Yuri asked, playing with the string of Otabek’s hoodie.

„You like it.“

„You got me all messy, Beka! It’s running down my thighs, it’s so wet.“ His complaint quickly faded into something like awe.

„And you like it, don’t you? It makes your belly prickle.“

„Isn’t that wrong?“ The kitten whispered, “Liking something so dirty so much?“

Oh Otabek’s favorite game, corrupting the innocent! „It only feels wrong as long as a naughty little kitty doesn’t admit how much he actually likes it.“ Otabek explained, carrying said kitten half naked and cum dripping towards his home.

„Admit it?“ Yuri asked like the stubborn thing never heard that word before.

„Hmm, do it or I’ll make you walk the rest of the way.“

„Oh Beka but I can’t! I’m all sticky and my legs feel wobbly, don’t make me, please.“

„Be good then.“

Yuri hesitated, Otabek guessed it wasn’t so much out of embarrassment but more due to the fact that Yuri didn’t like not getting his own way. A tiger to be tamed still.

„Well?“

„I liked it.“ Yuri mumbled.

Otabek leaned down, bit his ear. „What was that?“

„I like the things you do to me! I like it when you push me around and tell me what to do and it was very dirty and wrong but I liked it when, when…“ His bravery seemed to leave him as quickly as it came.

Otabek is a good guy, Otabek likes helping out. „You liked it when the big bad wolf creamed your cunt, kitty?“

Yuri whimpered, turning red and trying to hide his face in the lapels of Otabek’s jacket. „Yes.“

„Speak up a little, you had such a big mouth before.“

The kitten scratched all of his courage back together, takes it to look directly at Otabek with those large emerald eyes. „I liked it when you creamed my kitty count,“ he repeated a bit breathless, „I want you to do it again.“

His words make Otabek so hard, this little game of push and pull they were playing got him so hot. The kitten was still wet and Otabek wanted more of him, he wanted to push him down once more and take him for good this time, fucking into his tight little heat.  
But he urged himself to get a grip, just for a little longer. His cabin was almost in sight now and the kitten had been so good, he deserved something better then losing it in the mud. That is, if he was able to keep his bratty mouth shut until then.

And if Yuri knew what would happen this time if he’s naughty again, he stayed silent like an angel until Otabek carried him over the doorstep of his home and sat him carefully down on his bed before he went to close the door now that his hands were free again.  
By the time he came back, Yuri already turned on his dim bedside lamps and looked around with big eyes, taking in the shiny wood on the walls, the fluffy furs on the bed and the oil paintings showing peaceful woodland scenes.

„Do you like it?“ Otabek asked while heading over to his fireplace to start on a fire that will keep the kitty warm.

„It’s so cozy in here?“ He sounded surprised.

„What did you expect? A cold, dark cave with small animal bones on the ground?“ Otabek teased, watching the first small flames licking at the wood pieces.

„I don’t know what I expected, not this.“

„But you like it?“

Yuri ripped his eyes away from Otabek’s stuffed bookshelf, a small smile on his lips. „I love it.“

„So you’re good with spending a lot of time here then?“ The fire would get bigger on its own so Otabek walked back over to his kitten.

„If it weren’t for my grandpa I’d never leave again.“

Otabek wouldn’t admit how much that made his heart hammer but maybe hearing those words was even better than hearing Yuri moan his name.  
He kneeled down in front of Yuri by the bed, unlacing his boots, slowly rolling his muddy stockings down, kissing over his unwrapped pale legs.

„Do you need anything?“ He murmured, sliding his hands up Yuri’s calfs.

„You.“ Yuri whispered, watching him with clear desire.

It made Otabek chuckle. „I meant if you want anything to drink, kitten, or something else.“

He shook his head until his hair was flying in a messy halo, reaching out to cup Otabek’s face so he could cover it in greedy kitty kisses. „No, come here. Please come here.“

Otabek’s own boots landed in the corner, then he crawled between Yuri’s naked legs on his bed while the kitten scooted back between the pillows. Once he was hovering over him, Otabek finished unwrapping his present. Yuri’s jacket fell to the ground, followed by that little sweater until the kitten was dressed in nothing but his lacy collar and a pink blush.  
Otabek let his eyes roam all over him, from the mud and glitter on his face down to his little perked nipples, to his slim hips and his glistening pink cock.  
  
He didn’t want to be, but maybe he was a little bit in love with the brat.

„You’re the prettiest kitten there ever was.“ He said, voice unusually soft.

Yuri’s tail curled shyly over his belly, like he had no idea what to do with it. His ears shook a little in excitement.

„And I’m yours, right?“

Otabek smiled, feeling like he was drunk. „Yeah, you’re mine.“

Then Yuri pounced on him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down to him, kissing and biting his lips like he hadn’t just learnt to do so a few hours ago. Otabek kissed him back with the same wildness, giving the kitten a taste of what’s to come by fucking his tongue sensually into his mouth.  
It was like Yuri couldn’t get enough of him now, he was pressing himself closely against Otabek, prying at his clothes and leaving small scratches all over him. They both didn’t seem to be the patient kind. Otabek’s clothes fell one after another away, exposing more muscles and flesh for Yuri to kiss and nip on, blond hair tickling over Otabek’s pecs and shoulders while Yuri bit into him like a baby vampire.

He felt hot all over, warmed by the fire, heat pooling in his stomach and Yuri’s sweaty skin pressed against his own made him feel like he was losing control. He pushed the kitten back into his pillows and took some of it back by kissing him breathless before biting down his slender neck until he reached those pretty little tits again. He wanted to continue what he started earlier in the woods and sucked harshly at the little pink flesh until Yuri whined and kicked his legs out, pulling at Otabek’s hair to get a break.  
The kitten wasn’t strong enough to push him off, so Otabek took his time biting and liking until the kitty had swollen little nipples, all raw and sensitive. Otabek wondered if the kitten would cum if he sucked on them for long enough or maybe if he should fuck those flat tits until he came all over the perked nubs. He ended up storing that thought away for latter, kissing down the kitten’s belly instead and nipping at his little navel.

„Beka, I’m so wet.“ The kitten whined above him, rolling his hips into nothing while Otabek was busy leaving bruises and bite marks over the pale canvas that was Yuri’s skin.

„Can’t you wait a little longer?“ Otabek wanted to take his time with him, to take him apart before they were even done and then push him a little further until he was thrashing and sobbing.

„It hurts.“ He continued to whine, „It feels like I’m burning up inside my belly.“

„That’s just desire, baby, you just want to get fucked.“ Otabek explained and licked the pre cum from Yuri’s hard cock, making his entire body jerk on the bed.

„I want you now.“ The kitten demanded, his hand threatening to wander between his legs where Otabek was refusing to touch him. His hand got caught before it sneaked somewhere it shouldn’t be.

„Ah, ah. I’m the only one who’s allowed to touch you, kitty.“

„Then do it, please? Please, Beka I’ll do everything you want.“

That was a very tempting promise, pictures of the kitten choking on his cock flashed through his mind. „That’s a promise you can’t keep, baby. You’ll be exhausted after the first time and I won’t, so don’t play with fire.“

„I’ll do anything you want.“ He repeated, clinging to Otabek desperately, kissing him wherever he could reach. „You can do whatever you want to me or I’ll make it up to you later. Please? You said you would take care of me.“

What a greedy thing Otabek invited to his bed! He was delighted!

„Don’t think I won’t make you fulfill your promise, baby. Lying kitties get punished.“

Yuri only whimpered and nodded, kissing all over Otabek’s face to thank him.

„Roll over.“

„Why?“

For someone so impatient, the kitten was wasting a lot of time asking silly questions. With a roll of his eyes, Otabek pulled his cock from his boxers and shoved it directly in the kitten’s face who stared at it with wide eyes.

„Mine isn’t that big.“ He whispered.

„Exactly and before you ask, that’s not because you’re a kitten. It’s because I’m a wolf.“

„So it’s bigger than…?“ He didn’t need to finish his question, the answer would be the same.

„Yes.“ Otabek said. „ And your puss is tiny and tight, now turn around so I won’t hurt you.“ Otabek loved shoving his cock anywhere it would barely fit but he wasn’t a monster, he only wanted to see tears of pleasure in his bed.

Yuri obediently turned around and stuck his ass in the air like he had earlier. Someone was learning fast, Otabek grinned.  
When he reached between the kitten’s cheeks, he was wet with his cum and his own juices, inviting his rough fingers inside. Yuri gasped and tensed at first but soon rocked back against Otabek’s movements, whining for one until he started to drip.

The kitten was giving him so many good ideas, one day he should just finger the kitty for a few hours, just to see how many times he could make him cum until he passed out. Otabek’s idea of a pleasant Sunday afternoon.

While Otabek was busy thinking about ways he could play with his new kitten, Yuri had flopped down to his belly, thighs shaking too much to hold himself up much longer. He was squirming against Otabek’s fingers, unsure if he wanted to get fucked harder or if he needed a break. When he looked like he was about to come, Otabek pulled his hand back and made Yuri lick his fingers clean while he was already so pliant.

The kitty purred when Otabek rolled him back around and kissed him so he would relax a bit more.

„You’re ready?“

„Hmm.“ Yuri nodded, licking at Otabek’s lower lip.

„Spread your legs for me then baby, let me see your hidden gem.“

Otabek helped Yuri to fold his legs up before he sank between them, holding himself up above his kitten. „Be good, okay?“ He said, kissing him once more.

Then he pushed himself inside and like expected, the kitten tensed and squirmed, looking up unsurely at Otabek.

„Come on, let me in little one.“ He said and leaned down to suck at one nipple, distracting the kitten. Yuri gasped and his focus went somewhere else for a second, giving Otabek the chance to sink deeper inside, stretching the muscles Yuri had clamped shut.

The kitten let out a whine and almost scratched Otabek’s back open by the time he finally buried his cock inside him.

„You’re okay?“ Otabek asked, kissing the kitten sweetly, stilling his movements for a while.

„It’s so much.“ Yuri whispered, hiding his face against Otabek’s neck.

„It will feel much better in a moment, I promise.“ He let the kitten cuddle close, giving him a little time to catch his breath while he tried not to think about how impossibly tight and hot his little cunt felt, all wet around his cock.

But as soon as Yuri’s death grip around his shoulders loosened a little, he took it as his sign to start fucking the kitty. A little slower and sensual at first until Yuri would start to enjoy it too.  
Otabek pulled out and pushed back in, hushing the whining kitten while he moved slow and deep inside him, focusing on the slide of wet heat against his hard cock. It was so good, it made him groan.

„You feel like heaven, baby."

„Beka!“ The kitten gasped, starting to melt into his strong arms the longer Otabek rolled his hips, kissing and licking at Yuri’s neck every now and then to butter him up.  
Otabek couldn’t wait for a time when he didn’t have to be as careful with Yuri anymore, he wanted to fuck him raw all day and cum all over him before sending him back to his grandpa for dinner.

„How does it feel, kitten?“ Otabek asked, picking up his pace.

„The prickling is back, Beka, I think it feels good.“

That’s what he’d been waiting for. „I’ll make you feel so good.“ Then he pulled almost all the way out and snapped his hips back, pushing Yuri a little up the bed while he yelped. He looked deeply into the kitten’s large eyes while he started thrusting faster, slamming his cock inside him with more force.  
The kitty’s mouth fell open, his eyebrows furrowed but all that came out of him were little gasps and mewls. Good, but Otabek was aiming for more.

He sat back on his knees and pulled the kitten’s ass into his lap so it was raised on his thighs while his back remained on the bed, angling him differently. From here Otabek could see how Yuri’s little cock bounced as he fucked into him, how the kitten squirmed against the mattress every time Otabek pushed harder into him.  
He grabbed him hard by the hips and pulled him down to meet every of his sharp thrusts, quickening his pace until the kitten was loudly moaning and talking nonsense, all while fisting his own hair and flushing adorably pink.

„Beka!“ He moaned, looking ready to fall apart.

„How does it feel now, baby?“ Otabek asked, reaching out to tweak his little nipples once more.

The only answer he got was another whine. For now he would let it slide, happy with the little high-pitched ah, ah sounds Yuri was meowing out.

„You feel so good kitten, all tight and wet, I wanna cum deep inside you. Maybe I’ll lick it out from you again later, would you like that?“

Yuri continued to moan and Otabek pounded into him like he wanted to from the very first time he had seen him. Sweat was rolling down his back and a growl was forming inside his chest the longer he watched Yuri’s face twist in pleasure.

„Beka...“ Yuri suddenly gasped and then he was cumming kitty milk all over his belly, his cunt getting tighter around Otabek’s cock, clenching down in waves. Without pulling out, Otabek leaned back over him so Yuri could cling to him while he rode his orgasm out, panting shakily. But just because the kitty couldn’t keep it in, didn’t mean that Otabek would give him a break.

Yuri’s legs were shaking at his sides and his arms were wrapped about him tightly while the kitten hid his face against Otabek’s neck, whining that it was too much while Otabek continued to fuck the kitty regardless, forcing him to take every thrust that pushed him deeper into the mattress.

„Beka, it’s too ah, it’s too much.“

„You can take it, kitty, you begged me for it.“ He was licking the sweat from Yuri’s shoulder, inhaling the thick scent of sex surrounding them.

„It hurts.“ He whined,“I feel like I’m gonna explode.“

Otabek didn’t bother to explain to him that he would only cum again, instead he chased his own orgasm, pounding the kitty until it finally shut up except for his moans.  
The tight ball of heat inside his lower stomach started to spread, prickling all the way down to his cock. Otabek held Yuri in an iron grip, keeping him from squirming and fucked into him a few more times rapidly before emptying his cock inside that sweet cunt, twitching while he released. He lazily rolled his hips a few more times once every drop was spilled and promptly made Yuri come again, who sobbed in relief.

Happy and blissed out, Otabek stayed between Yuri’s legs for a while longer, kissing his belly and gently licking the kitten’s cum from it. Then, he carefully pulled out, kissing Yuri as he winced.

„Come here, baby.“ He said, voice rough from the loud growl he’d released as he came. Exhausted and pliant, Yuri sunk into his arms, cuddling against his chest.

„How do you feel?“ He kissed Yuri’s hair, stroked his cheek affectionately.

„Like I’ve been bit by a truck.“ Yuri mumbled. „But in a good way.“

Otabek chuckled. „Did you have fun?“

„So much fun,“ Yuri grinned sleepily. „I love cherry picking.“

Yeah maybe Otabek was a little bit in love with him. So what?

„Are you done with me now, Beka?“ Yuri asked and yawned.

„I’ll never be done with you,“ Otabek answered, „You’re mine now. But if you want to, you can sleep for now.“

He kissed Yuri for a little longer before he pulled his blanket over them, wrapping the kitten in his arms until he started to purr contently.

In a few hours when the sun would rise, Otabek would take him back home, all in muddy stockings and spoiled underwear. Maybe he would even turn into a wolf and let Yuri ride on his back so the exhausted kitten wouldn’t have to walk the entire way. Otabek would change back into a human to kiss Yuri goodbye, telling him to take a shower and sleep for a little more. And then he would scare the chickens in their garden so much that his grandpa would come looking for the cause so Yuri could sneak inside unnoticed, like he was never gone.

But Yuri had been gone and it had been a night he wouldn’t be able to forget. The wolf didn’t know but Yuri had left parts of him in the woods that he would always return to, eagerly running towards the wolf that was waiting every day between the trees that grew behind his grandfather’s house to take him home with him.

Maybe Yuri had not only misplaced his backpack with the sweets inside the woods, maybe he had lost his heart there as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me, 4 days before Halloween: I should write a Halloween fic, just a lil thing  
> Me, today, no sleep and stressed out: I WON'T FINISH IN TIME, WHY CAN'T I SHUT UP? 
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this because this fic almost killed me and cost me all my sleep. I aged about 2 years. I actually wish that I would have more time to edit and change things but I hope you still liked this. I wanted to get it up in time for Halloween. 
> 
> Thank you so much Cat, my dear, for helping me out and being an absolute angel and lifesaver. Everyone needs a friend like you <3 
> 
> Side note: This is an fantasy AU so don't take it too seriously. Also I know it's Beka's birthday today but I decided against writing it in here because there was already so much more going on and I actually have no idea if werewolves celebrate birthdays :D I still hope our best boy has the best birthday. 
> 
> Let me know what you think & maybe leave kudos too? Happy Halloween.


End file.
